Water Dance
"Water Dance" (Bulgarian: Танцът на водата) is the song that will represent Bulgaria in the Eurovision Song Contest II. It will be sung by Rayna Petrova and will be performed 7th in the first semi-final, preceding Belarus and succeeding Hungary. Lyrics Bulgarian Lyrics Verse 1: Popitakh maĭka mi da mi pomogne, molya Tya me popita kakvo sladŭk med skŭpi Tya kaza, che az vinagi shte te obicham, dori ako nebeto padna otgore No maĭka az ne sŭm edin ot tezi Chorus: The water is falling from the skies Covering the world for miles It's time for the water dance It's time for the water dances The water is the angels' cries Masking the world from disguise It's time for the water dance It's time for the water dances Verse 2: Tichakh kŭm bashta mi Nadyavaĭki se da uspee da se otŭrve maskarada Toĭ me nakara da izmie sŭlzite mi No tova vŭrna vsichkite mi strakhove smŭrtno Chorus: The water is falling from the skies Covering the world for miles It's time for the water dance It's time for the water dances The water is the angels' cries Masking the world from disguise It's time for the water dance It's time for the water dances Bridge: Drip drop, drip drop The water falls down from the sky Drip drop, drip drop As all the angels cry Chorus: Vodata pada ot nebeto Pokrivaneto na sveta v prodŭlzhenie na kilometri Tova e vreme, za voda tants Tova e vreme, za vodnite tantsi Vodata e vikovete na angelite Maskirane na sveta ot maskirovkata Tova e vreme, za voda tants Tova e vreme, za vodnite tantsi English Lyrics Verse 1: I asked my mom to help me please She asked me what sweet honey dear She said I'll always love you, even if the heavens fell from above But mother I'm not one of those Chorus: The water is falling from the skies Covering the world for miles It's time for the water dance It's time for the water dances The water is the angels' cries Masking the world from disguise It's time for the water dance It's time for the water dances Verse 2: I ran to my father Hoping he could rid the masquerade He made me wash away my tears But it brought back all my deathly fears Chorus: The water is falling from the skies Covering the world for miles It's time for the water dance It's time for the water dances The water is the angels' cries Masking the world from disguise It's time for the water dance It's time for the water dances Bridge: Drip drop, drip drop The water falls down from the sky Drip drop, drip drop As all the angels cry Chorus: The water is falling from the skies Covering the world for miles It's time for the water dance It's time for the water dances The water is the angels' cries Masking the world from disguise It's time for the water dance It's time for the water dances Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung in English Category:Bulgaria in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contest II Category:Songs Sung in Bulgarian